I Will Always Wait For You (A Army Girlfriend Story)
by kelseyylove23
Summary: This was a little story I created when I got up this morning. Now, most of this is a true story. The High School part isn't true though but the rest of it is. This was made for my sister. Please, if you know someone who has a loved one in the Army, Marine Corps, or any kind of service. I brought myself to tears a couple of times so I think I did a good job.


There was this girl named Gabriella. She was a beautiful girl, so beautiful that the flowers bloomed whenever she passed them and the birds would sing for her. Everyone in town recognized her because of her beauty. Her smile would brighten the sun, her eyes were as blue as the ocean, her long brown hair flowed with the wind, and her skin, soft as it was when she came into this world. Every man wanted her, every man needed her. But... she always rejected them. She had her eyes for one man that she called 'her everything', Hunter.

Hunter was a bright lad, and a fighter. His scruffy blond hair shined in the sunlight, and his green eyes were as the grass on a summer's morning, and he loved making people laugh and loved to make the girls swoon over him but his temper was a ticking time bomb. Though he was never himself when he was around Gabriella. In high school, they lived in different crowds. Hunter was the quarterback of the football team, part of the wrestling team, and was liked all around. Gabriella was quiet, barely spoke at all, though she had friends. She was always had her hands on a good book, whether it was a romantic novel or a horror novel. She loved reading, that was all she would do. If you found her in one place, it would be the library.

One day, she was in the library and Hunter's class came in. When he saw her, he was amazed by how beautiful she was. Her hair in a perfect bun, her fingers flipping the delicate pages of her book, her glasses glaring from the sunlight, not realizing she was being watched. They were both seniors together and yet, each of them knew that the other didn't exist.

"_Why haven't I seen this girl?_" He thought.

As he made his way to a bookshelf, he got on a tiny stool and shuffled some books out of his way to take a closer look at the girl. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and pushed her glasses closer the ridge of her nose. Hunter was so fascinated by her beauty. He wanted to talk to her so badly. For the first time in his life, he was afraid to. He wasn't even paying attention to the stool that was about to break. As the stool broke, Hunter crashed into a huge glass vase and fell on the floor. As this was going on, Gabriella stops reading and puts her glasses down on the table, puts a bookmark on her page and closed the book and she gets up to find out what was going on. She seems him on the floor with the broken stool and vase shards. Then, she saw his hand, bleeding uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Gabriella asked, kneeling to him.

"Yeah, just a cut." He said, calmly and seething at the pain on his hand.

"More than just a cut. We need some help over here!" She yelled as a librarian came over and grabbed a cloth to put around his hand.

"We need to get you to the doctor." The librarian said.

"I can take him." Gabriella said as she took his bleeding hand in hers as they walked to the doctor's office.

As they made their way through the hallways, there was complete silence. Hunter was trying to work the nerve to talk to her but nothing came out. After all that, she finally said something to give him a chance.

"How did this happen?" She asked him, as she left his blood seep into her hand.

"I uh... fell but the vase broke my fall." He said, trying to be as slick as he always was.

"Looks like it did." She said, and he chuckled.

"You're funny. I've never seen you around here before. You new here?" He asked her.

"No. I've been here all my life." She told him.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Adams."

"Pretty name, name's Hunter, Hunter Humphries. Pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking her hand with his other one. "Thanks for helping me out. I was never really a klutz."

"It's okay." She smiled at him.

His heart melt when she smiled. She had the most beautiful white teeth you've ever seen and her eyes sparkled like stars on a clear night. He smiled at her back, not wanting her to leave his side. He knew by that time he was in love with her. He never thought it could be possible but when he saw her, he finally believed in love at first sight.

The bell rang and everyone started leaving to go to their next class. On the way to the doctor's office, there was one person that he didn't want to see, was his girlfriend, Lindsey. Lindsey was the popular girl at the high school, long blond hair, blue eyes, attitude that would make you want to sneer and talk about her behind her back. That's what she loves, being talked about, being hated on by so many jealous girls. She saw her boyfriend and this girl, caressing his bloody hand and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Baby! What happened?" Lindsey asked him.

"Nothing, babe. Just a accident." He told her.

Lindsey took one look at Gabriella and knew she didn't like her. "I'll take from here, thank you." She smiled her evil half smile.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you, Hunter." Gabriella said as she walked back to the library.

"It was nice... meeting you... too." He said, not wanting her to go.

"Come on baby." She said. "Ew. Get that bloody thing away from me. I don't want it to stain my new blouse."

"Sorry, babe." He said, rolling his eyes as she took him to the office.

Days and days went by and finally, prom was here. Of course, Hunter took Lindsey. Lindsey had on a short black dress that wouldn't fit with the dress code and her hair was straight. Hunter was as handsome as Lindsey tried to make him be, fixing his tie and his hair, and checking his teeth for any food that was left behind. When they were there, everyone was having a good time. Hunter was sitting at the table with Lindsey, half listening to what she saying. He was too busy trying to spot Gabriella so he could talk to her.

"Uh, hello? Are you listening?" Lindsey said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah, babe." Hunter said, getting annoyed.

"No, you're not! What is going on with you? Ever since that incident in the library, you've changed." He said, snapping his attention on her.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be here..." He said to her, still looking around.

"Me either. This place blows. You want to go back to my place? My parents are gone and won't be back 'til tomorrow. Besides, I would love to give my new toys a try." She said, seductively and rubbed a leg up and down his.

As Hunter was trying to push Lindsey's leg away, the music stopped and the lights turned down. The principal pushed through everybody and stood in the middle of the room with the spotlight shining on him. Everyone backed up to make a huge circle around him.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the crowning of Prom King and Queen!" He said as everyone clapped.

Hunter was relieved and finally pushed his girlfriend's leg away as they both pushed through everybody to get a front row look at the principal.

"And your new Prom Queen is... Lindsey O'Connor!" He yelled and all of the men made whooping noises and the girls just clapped.

She smiled as she waved liked she was Queen Elizabeth of London. As one of the teachers put a silver crown on her head, she smiled and blew kisses to her loyal subjects. Hunter just rolled his eyes and clapped.

"And now ladies and gentleman, your new Prom King is..." The principal said as there was a drum roll. "Hunter Humphries!"

The whole place cheered for him and Lindsey clapped and screamed, "That's my boy, that's my baby!" Hunter knew he was going to get it anyways since he was always liked around the school. He stepped forward and kneeled as one of the teachers put a gold crown, studded with white jewels, on his head. He joined with his girlfriend and she took his hand as she continued to wave and blow kisses.

"Now, it's time for the Prom King and Queen's first dance. Everyone clear the floor." The principal said, as everyone went to sit down.

Hunter smiled at Lindsey, ready for this to be over with. As the music started and the spotlight shined on them, they started dancing. She was looking into his eyes lovingly and Hunter just looked at the bridge of her nose the whole time.

"Don't slump up, keep your back straight, you're making me look bad." She said under her smile.

That's it. He needed this to stop.

"Stop! Stop the music! Now! Cut it!" He said, waving to the DJ and the music stopped.

Everyone started talking. Hunter scratched his head and just looked at his shoes. Lindsey just stood there with her hands on her hips and realized people were still watching so she smiled even bigger.

"What's the matter, Hunter? Want to change the music?" She said, nudging him.

"I don't want to be with you anymore..." He finally said.

Everyone gasped and some people snickered. Lindsey's mouth opened, shocked to hear him say that to her.

"Do you want to know why?" He said to her and some people responded. "Remember back when in the library when I fell into the vase?" He pointed to his white bandaged hand and she nodded. "That day was the best day of my life. Why? Because I met the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... And her name... is Gabriella Adams." He said as some people gasped again and some awed. "I haven't been paying attention to you because I wanted to find her, hoping that she was here tonight! When I saw her... I think I finally experienced would Heaven be like for me." He said as all of the girls awed. "I want to dance with her, not you!" He yelled at her.

He watched her get even more shocked, now her eyes burning with anger. That's when he saw her. Gabriella, standing at the door in a beautiful white dress with her hair half up in soft curls. She looked even more beautiful than she was at the library, she looked like an angel that just dropped down from Heaven, just like he thought she would. She looked at him and smiled as her face turned pink. As he walked up to her, the spotlight followed him, taking it off of Lindsey. He held a hand to her and Gabriella stood there, motionless.

"I want you, no one else." He told her. "Please, will you be my Queen?"

All of the girls started giggling and aweing. Even some of his friends encouraged him by saying, "Go get her man!" Gabriella looked at her small group of friends and they smiled and motioned her to do it. She looked at him and smiled again.

She took his hand in response. "Yes, my King."

He smiled as everyone stood up and clapped and making whooping noises again. As he lead her to the dance floor, he looked at Lindsey and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, but you're on your own." He said as Lindsey's jaw dropped to the floor, couldn't believe that she was dumped by some out of place bookworm.

"Start the music!" He told the DJ as the music was back on.

Lindsey got off the dance floor and stormed out with her best friends, throwing a temper tantrum and throwing stuff on her way out. Everyone forgot about her that night and watched the King dance with his new Queen. They looked deep into each other's eyes and never looked away.

"I'm sorry that I had to embarrass you like that." He said.

"Every girl has dreamed about someone doing that for them. Right now, I'm the happiest girl in the world." She said.

"And I'm the happiest man in the world, being with a amazing and stunning woman."

She smiled at him and her face grew even more pink than it was before.

"I love you, Gabriella." He said as he kissed her under the spotlight.

"Please, call me Gabie." She said as she kissed him back.

_**Years later...**_

After high school, Hunter and Gabriella immediately got engaged and lived together in a tiny little house. They also got a newborn Labrador Retriever named Max, who loved Hunter so much. While they were together, Hunter spent more time reading and Gabriella spent more time playing games with him and Max. They were all so happy together.

Later one day, Gabriella was walking through the crowd infested airport, her hand locked with her fiancé's. In Hunter's other hand was a heavy bag and carried a black hat with a gold braid in the middle and that sported the Army symbol in the front. Hunter was in the United States Army and he was about to leave on his first trip to Afghanistan. He was dressed in the Army's standard uniform, which was a black jacket with gold buttons with black and gold shoulder pads, and a white buttoned up shirt and black tie with blue pants that had a gold stripe down on both sides. As they finally got to his gate, they see men and women dressed exactly like him.

Gabriella huffed and fixed his name tag that read in white letters his last name. Hunter looked at his fiancé, seeing the pain on her face.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I just... don't want you to go." She said, cuddling into his jacket and starting to cry.

"I know, I know. You know I'll be back." He said as he took her chin and made her look up at him.

"In 8 months..." She said, bringing her head back down and hugging him again.

"I'll be back before Christmas. I promise." He said, laying his chin on the tope of her head.

"Hunter!" Said one of his comrades. "The plane's here! Let's go!"

"Come on." He said as he took her hand and walked outside.

Gabriella looked at the huge dark greenish plane that the Army had to fly in. Could house over 50 people for all she knew. Hunter's officer was standing outside, near the stairs as the recruits started boarding.

"Let's go Humphries!" The officer said as he was the last one to board the plane.

Gabriella was trying not to cry again, but knowing Hunter had to leave and won't being able to see him for months, she couldn't hold it. Hunter wiped a tear and smiled at her and then grabbed her face and kissed her. She wanted time to stop so she could enjoy this last moment with him for a while. Their foreheads touched as the plane started.

"I'm going to miss you." She cried.

"I'm going to miss you too. So much." He said, still holding her face in his hands.

"Promise me you'll come back. Please..." She said to him.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she kissed his lips.

He then got on both knees and placed his ear on her stomach, listening to the heartbeat of his soon-to-be son.

"Don't stress out your mother too much, okay little guy? I want to see you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms." He said, kissing his fiancé's stomach. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

He got back on his feet and gave Gabriella one last hug and kiss and then grabbed his bag and started walking up the stairs. Right before he boarded the plane, he blew a kiss to her and she caught his and blew a kiss right back at him with him doing the same thing. That was it. The door was closed and the plane was moving out. She stood there as she watched the plane slowly get onto the highway. As soon as the plane took off and was in the air, she started crying. All of a sudden, a black haired woman came beside and pulled her to a hug and Gabriella cried into her shoulder.

"I know it's hard. Trust me. But you'll get stronger." She said, patting Gabriella's back.

"I don't think I can." Gabriella said.

"Sure, you can. It'll take time but with every passing day, a day closer to seeing him again." The black haired woman said.

"Was your boyfriend on that plane too?" Gabriella said, looking up at the woman with her eyeliner and her mascara running down her cheeks.

"My husband and yes. How about I help you clean up and we get lunch? My treat." She smiled as she wiped Gabriella's cheeks.

"That'll be wonderful." Gabriella smiled as they walked inside, arms around each other.

_**Months later...**_

It was finally Christmas time and Gabriella was so excited. It was her favorite holiday and of course, her fiancé was coming home tonight. She was cooking dinner with Hunter's parents and that woman she met back at the airport named Arianna. Gabriella and her became the best of friends since Hunter left. It even made waiting less unbearable. Gabriella's stomach has gotten bigger since that day and now, she can feel the baby kicking and hands clawing from inside her stomach, wanting to get out.

"You still need time to cook. Just a little longer." She smiled as she patted her stomach.

While Max was busy chewing on one of Hunter's old shoes, there was a knock at the door. Gabriella's heart raced as she wobbled her way to the door. When she opened it, she saw a man in the same Army uniform Hunter was in. She guessed it was Arianna's husband so she let him in and Arianna ran to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss and Hunter's parents congratulated him. She stood at the door, smiling and she looked outside but didn't see anyone there. She started to shake.

"Where's Hunter?" She said and everyone stood silent. She turned towards Arianna's husband. "Where. Is. Hunter?"

Arianna looked at her husband and he looked at her and his parents and then frowned.

"Where is he, George?" Arianna asked.

"I... didn't see him when I left." He said.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"No. He'll be here any minute. I'm sure of it." She said as she walked outside.

She started looking down the street to find any incoming cars but nothing. Not even a sound.

The front door opened again and out came everyone else. After 10 minutes of waiting, George had to say something.

"Maybe he's late... Maybe he was one of the last ones to get off." Arianna said.

"I don't think so, dear." George said.

"Shut up..." Gabriella said.

"Excuse me?" George said.

"I said... SHUT UP! He is not dead! He wouldn't just leave me and never come back! He's on his way I know it!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"Gabie..." Arianna said.

"No! Don't you side with him! I know he's your husband but at least take my side on this! Please!" Gabriella yelled.

"Wait! There's a car!" Hunter's mom yelled as she pointed to a car, coming their way.

It was a car that Gabriella never noticed before but it stopped right in front of the house. She thought it could have been Hunter getting a ride home but it wasn't. It was another man in a Army uniform, carrying two letters with him and a box.

"Are you Mrs. Humphries?" He said.

"Yes." She said.

"These are for you..." He said as he gave her the box and the letters and left.

She opened it up and found something she didn't want to expect, a Purple Heart. Gabriella dropped the box and the medal fell in the grass. She collapsed on the driveway and started sobbing. He's gone. He's really gone. He's never coming back home. His father took the medal in his hands and cried into it, knowing that his son earned that medal for a reason. His mother picked her up and started crying too as she cradled her daughter-in-law's head. Arianna ran over to hug her, tightly. They all stood out there crying for almost the whole night.

After dinner was over, they all sat down and stayed silent, knowing that Hunter was gone. Gabriella rubbed her belly, knowing that her son won't ever meet his father.

"Why don't you open those letters?" Arianna said to me as she took her hand in hers.

Gabriella's blood shot eyes looked at the two unopened letters on the table. Her hand shook as she grabbed the first one. It was a letter from his officer, confirming that he was killed in action after an ambush, killing over 500 men. It also said that he was the best man he ever fought with and was planning to make him a officer himself before this happened. He even said that he found a picture of her and their dog in his hand, clutching on it and found a letter in his pocket that she should read. He told her that he was sorry for her loss and will hope things will get better.

Gabriella folded it up and gave the letter to her new parents for them to read. Gabriella looked at the other letter and took it, nearly dropping it. As she opened it, the letter was all crumpled and messy. She could clearly tell it was his handwriting. She decided to read it out loud.

_Gabie,_

_Things have gotten pretty bad here and honestly, I'm scared. I don't know why but I am. If I don't make it home, I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Being with you has been the most precious time of my life. Everyday, I can still remember back in high school, I fell on that vase and you rescued me. After that, I wanted you in my life. I don't want you to wait for me. I want you to be happy. So get married and live your life. You have my blessing, I promise. I know you will always love me and that you won't forget me. Please, tell my son I'm sorry that I won't be able to meet him. Tell him I'm watching from up above. I love you and I miss you. Tell my parents I love them and miss them too. I know they're proud of me and I know you are too. I'll see you later... because I know we'll be seeing each other again._

_Always Your King,_

_Hunter Humphries_

Gabriella started crying again as she held the letter in her hand. His mother and father hugged each other and cried more. Arianna hugged her as tightly as she could. Gabriella didn't want to move on. She promised him that she'll be waiting for him... and so she shall.

_**Weeks Later...**_

It was a cold and cloudy day at the cemetery. Everyone gathered around the hole that would now stand for Hunter's bed. Gabriella held her son, Dominick, who was smiling at all of people who passed them. It even brightened their days. As Hunter's coffin was being placed near the hole where he was about to be in, Gabriella knew he had to do something right.

"You want to see daddy?" She said to her son and he just laughed. "Alright."

She opened the coffin to see him sound asleep. She touched his skin on his face, cold and felt like plastic. She placed Dominick on his chest and he just looked at him and started talking. He doesn't even know who this is.

"I don't know if you can't understand that but he said hi and that he misses you and loves you. He looks just like you, doesn't he?" Gabriella said to Hunter's cold, dead body. "He'll be a good looking young man just like you when he grows up." She said, as she gave her son to her mother. "I read that letter you wrote me. You know... I've been reading that everyday and yet... I still can't believe you're gone... You said that I have your blessing but... I don't want anyone else... I want you. That's it. No one else in my life. The only people aside from you is your parents and mine, Max, and our son. Those are the only people I need in my life right now. I will always love you and I will see you again... I promise." She said as she kissed his frozen lips and felt his hair in between her fingertips. "Get some sleep. You earned it."

As everyone said their goodbyes, they started lowering the coffin and guns started to fire in his memory. Dominick started crying in his mother's arms.

"I know... me too." She said as she cuddled her son.

After the funeral, Gabriella stood there reading his tombstone. Arianna laid a hand on her shoulder and Gabriella looked at her with saddened eyes and then back at his tombstone.

"Maybe you're right..." She said.

"About what?" Arianna said.

"About being stronger."

"Of course. Things will get better and sooner or later, you'll start dating aga-"

"No." She said and Arianna's head snapped at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Arianna asked her.

Gabriella turned and smiled at her best friend. "I don't need anyone else in my life. I got my family, his family, Max, and Dominick. That's all I need."

"And you got me." She smiled at her.

"With every passing day... a day closer to seeing him again." Gabriella said as she laid a red rose on the top of his tombstone.

_**Later that night...**_

Dominick finally put back asleep after being woken up the fourth time that night. Gabriella couldn't get any sleep. Max was even tossing and turning. After hours and hours of not sleeping, she got up and went to the kitchen to grab some leftover ice cream. After eating the last batch, Dominick started crying on the baby monitor. She could hear Max howling.

"I know Max... I know." She said, getting frustrated.

She got up and walked into Dominick's room and right before she walked in, he stopped crying. At instant. She walked in and sees him looking at the closet. Gabriella looked and saw that the closet door was opened. When she looked in, there was no body inside. Yet, there was Hunter's uniform on the hangar. She ran her fingers down the fabric and the gold buttons of the jacket, smiling. She closed the closet door and tucked Dominick back into bed.

She went back to bed and got in the covers. She noticed that the Purple Heart from the box, that was sitting on her nightstand, was gone. She got back up and started trailing the floor and under the bed. No sign of it. She looked everywhere in the house and there was still no where to be found. Then she heard a loud thud in the kitchen. Gabriella's heart raced as Max got up and started growling. She took a gun out of her drawer from the nightstand and slowly, walked into the kitchen. When she came in, nothing looked out of place. Just the same as it was. Max sniffed around the house as she looked around in the drawers.

"Who's there? Come on! Come on out! I'm not afraid to use this!" She said as there was another loud thud, but this time in Dominick's room.

She panicked and ran into his room and saw that again, nothing was out of place. Dominick was still sound asleep. The only thing out of place was the covers covering him so she tucked him back in. Then, she sees the closet door opened again. She knew she closed it. She took another look inside and still nothing put Hunter's uniform.

Gabriella just gave up and went back to bed. Right before she got in the covers, she saw the Purple Heart inside it's box. She looked in her bathroom and in her closet but nothing again. Gabriella just laid back down and got in the covers and cuddled into her pillow. That's when she felt a slight pressure around her waist and felt wind on her neck, like someone was breathing on her. She looked behind her and Max was on the other pillow, facing away from her so it couldn't possibly be him. As soon as she laid back down, she felt that same pressure around her waist and the same breathing on her neck. She even started to hear breathing. That's when she smiled.

"I'm glad you're home, Hunter." Gabriella said in the darkness, as she felt a light cold spot in the middle of her cheek.


End file.
